garfieldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncanny
This is For the Series "The Garfield Show" if any of you ever hear or watch it. this is my first Episode. UnCanny (Garfield's house, Garfield on the couch watching tv) Garfield: This is the life, with free channels, more funnies and more and more, goodies. (Odie comes up, barks at Garfield and goes around the couch in circles so Odie can play with him) Garfield: Odie, i don't want to play, i business. Odie: Bark! Garfield: Go away Odie. (Suddenly the TV Turns off, Garfield who it off, it turns out Jon turn off the tv with the remote. Jon: that enough TV for you Garfield, your get yellow eyes. Garfield: Why would jon have to shut the tv off. Jon: Guys, liz is coming over for dinner. (Jon returns to the kitchen) Garfield: hm. oh well, i sleep on the other couch. Odie: Bark! (Odie runs up to Garfield) Garfield: not now Odie, i going to take an nap. (Garfield goes to the other couch and goes on it and sleeps) (Later, Garfield's house, it is dawn, Liz and Jon are setting up the table, Odie Watches Garfield looking out the window) Garfield: it was an good nap, (pays attention to Odie) can't you find something else that interest you Odie? Odie: Bark! (Odie goes to the kitchen) Garfield: about time. (Odie grabs an bone and goes to bought it to Garfield so Garfield can play with him, But Odie Finally bought it to him, Odie puts it down) Garfield: Odie, you want me to throw the bone and you go get it. (Odie mumbles yes) Garfield: that dog nuts, making me throw the bone for him. (Garfield stands up as Odie gives him the bone and Garfield throws the bone hard and breaks though the window glass that was beside the front door.) Odie: (mumbles and Odie is sad) Jon: Did you hear the window break? Liz: i think i hear it too. (Jon and Liz see the broken window glass) Jon: Garfield! Garfield: Odie wanna to play with me and i did. Jon: What item did Garfield threw out? (Jon and Liz go to open the front door and the both go outside) Garfield: They know it going to be Odie's bone that one i knew out the window, can't believe Odie wanna me to play with him with his bone. Jon: We better him inside. Liz: That poor little thing. Garfield: What's going on over there? (Jon and Liz Enters the room where Garfield and Odie are; Jon is holding Odie's Bone, and Liz is holding Nermal in her arms, Nermal has already got an black eye) Jon: Garfield. (Jon and Liz are not pleased with Garfield) Garfield: Oh, this sucks. (Few seconds later, Garfield's house, Nermal on the couch, his head on the pillow and an blanket on him, expect his head) (Jon and Liz has confronted Garfield, as Odie watches) Jon: Not only you throw Odie's Bone to break the window glass, it also hit Nermal and which give him the black eye. Liz: Likely, his master out of town, that's why he going to stay with you guys for thirdteen days. Garfield: That's stupid. Jon: Hopefully Nermal will wake up, you better be nice. Garfield: i get the picture. Jon: dinner will almost be ready for about 10 minutes. Liz: Actually, 15 minutes, because it takes extra time For our dinner to cool off. Jon: alright, 15 minutes before dinner. you guys, take good care of him while we start to prepare dessert. Liz: Good idea and you be nice to Nermal, Garfield. (Jon and Liz go to the kitchen) Garfield: this is dum, this is just like the time Nermal fake his leg injury, but now this is real! (Odie goes to cheer Garfield up and licks Garfield) Garfield: thanks for cheering me up Odie. Giving Nermal an black eye must be really funny, but without me inpecting him to get hit. (Odie giggles) Garfield: come on Odie, let's see what's on TV. (Garfield and Odie go to the couch that faces the TV, Nermal is rested on that other couch) Nermal: ma ma mia. (the end, for now, at least i found more ideas) hope you like it so far. Category:Masterpieces